


Too Close for Comfort

by madameruth



Series: All You Need Is Love [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameruth/pseuds/madameruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it possible to have too much of a good thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close for Comfort

Kathryn Janeway looked over at her lover sleeping soundly beside her and smiled whimsically. B'Elanna looked so sweet like that, so adorable, so lovely... and Kathryn wanted nothing more than to grab a pillow and smother the life right out of her slumbering Klingon lover. It would have been so easy, and B'Elanna caught unaware wouldn't have the opportunity to put up more than token resistance at best, but Kathryn quickly dismissed the wicked thought. The bracelets each of them wore monitored their lifesigns, and the moment B'Elanna stopped breathing sickbay would be alerted and the Doctor would quickly appear and resuscitate B'Elanna. Then her Klingon lover would alive _and_ furious.  
  
_Just as well_ , Kathryn thought. Not only was murder a nasty affair, but there would be the inevitable inquiry leading to possible court martial proceedings and then most likely incarceration in the brig.   
  
It just wasn't worth it, she decided.   
  
But damn if it wasn't tempting.   
  
The last two weeks had tried every ounce of her patience. She and B'Elanna had been under quarantine for a deviant strain of k'pack j'ngol- a Klingon viral infection that, because of B'Elanna's human lineage, had mutated into something that had affected her as well. There was no cure; the only prescription was bedrest and constant monitoring of vital signs, and while the prospect of two weeks in bed with B'Elanna had wondrous possibilities in fantasy, the reality of the situation was a far cry from a dream come true.   
  
_More like a nightmare_ , Kathryn thought. She looked down at the foot of the bed and found Nelly watching her curiously, that 'are you awake yet' look in the pup's eyes. The holographic dog had "grown" quite a bit over the last few months, but still retained the basic look and definite playfulness of a puppy. Kathryn smiled fondly and Nelly's ears perked up, tail thumping excitedly against the bed.   
  
Kathryn grabbed a robe and slipped it over her skimpy nightgown, yawning through the early morning haze, then she glanced at the chronometer and realized it wasn't so early after all. She shook her head as she padded into the living room with Nelly at her feet. She hadn't slept this late since joining the Academy, and while there had been times when she wished she could, she now realized that laziness wasn't all that it was cracked up to be.   
  
"How do you do it?" Kathryn asked, giving Nelly a skeptical look. "How do you just lie around all day?" Nelly responded with an excited pant, pink tongue hanging limply to the side. Kathryn laughed as she started for the replicator, patting Nelly on the head in passing. "Join mommy for some coffee?" She ordered a cup of coffee and watched it materialize, still trying to shake the fog from her head. The delicate aroma of Colombian roast went a long way in achieving that goal, and by the time Kathryn had her first sip she felt better, more alert.   
  
She sat down at her desk and switched on the computer terminal, going over the daily reports as she alternated between sipping her coffee and tossing a ball across the room to keep Nelly occupied. The ship seemed to be running just fine under the command of her first officer. She supposed that fact should put her mind at ease, but she found it mildly depressing.  
  
In theory, no captain was indispensable. The command structure of a starship allowed any officer to assume the mantle of responsibility, and while the style of leadership may vary from one officer to the next, the ship _could_  function.   
  
_I just wish it didn't function so well without me_ , Kathryn mused.   
  
The doorchime sounded and Nelly erupted in shrill bark of alarm. Kathryn shushed the excited pup with a reassuring glance, pulling her robe more tightly around her body to ensure at least some sense of propriety for a captain entertaining visitors in her civvies.   
  
"Come, " Kathryn called. The doors hissed open and the Doctor stepped in. Nelly regarded this regular visitor with a curious glance then scuttled under the coffee table to gnaw on an old boot.   
  
"She doesn't like me, " the Doctor said.   
  
"I've been coaching her, " a groggy voice mutter from the doorway.  
  
Kathryn turned to see B'Elanna standing in the doorway, hands ruffling tatty hair and not making the situation better. Her lover was dressed only in a tanktop and panties as she plopped herself down on the couch. 

"My better half, " Kathryn muttered.   
  
B'Elanna growled. "Oh, stow it, Captain."  
  
"Good morning to you both, " the Doctor said. He set a medkit down on the table and opened it. "Are we feeling any better?"  
  
"Yes, actually, " Kathryn said, meaning it. "The nausea has subsided."  
  
"Good, " the Doctor beamed. "That's a good sign. Lieutenant?"  
  
B'Elanna peered up from the sofa and made a sour face.  
  
"I see, " the Doctor said. He palmed a tricorder and began scanning Kathryn, eyes narrowed as results began to appear. "You still have a fever . . . but it _has_ gone down considerably." He directed the tricorder in B'Elanna's general direction. "Same goes for you, Lieutenant Torres. I'd say you're in the final stage."  
  
Kathryn sighed. "Thank goodness. How long before we can return to duty?" The silent addendum of "and get the hell out of the quarters" hung in the air like storm clouds gathering on the horizon  
  
"I think it best to keep you under quarantine for another four days, " the Doctor said. "It's always best to err on the side of caution."  
  
Kathryn made a pitiful sound deep in her throat. Four days. It might as well have been a lifetime. Still, she knew it was for the best- not only for her and B'Elanna, but for the ship. "You're the doctor. You know best."  
  
"That's subject to debate, " B'Elanna mumbled.   
  
Kathryn flicked an admonishing glance at B'Elanna, who either didn't see it or chose to ignore it. "Thank you, Doctor." The holographic chief medical officer nodded, collecting his things in a hurry and leaving even faster.   
  
"Oh, is he gone?" B'Elanna asked.   
  
Kathryn shook her head, watching with increasing anger as B'Elanna rolled off the sofa, scratched herself, then ambled over to the food slot. "Is it possible for you to be more disgusting?"  
  
"Sure, " B'Elanna said. "Tell me what you have in mind."  
  
"You were very rude to him, " Kathryn said.   
  
"This is my home, " B'Elanna snapped. "I'll be rude if I damn well want to be rude."  
  
"This is also my home, " Kathryn said, "and your behavior reflects on me as well. Look at you! You couldn't put a robe on?"  
  
"It probably made his day, " B'Elanna said.  
  
"Not smelling like that."  
  
"Quit picking on me. I'm tired."  
  
"How is that possible?" Kathryn asked. "You've been asleep nineteen hours."  
  
"During which I didn't have to listen to you, " B'Elanna said.   
  
Kathryn sighed. "Four days. I don't think I can make it another four days."  
  
"Oh quit complaining, " B'Elanna said. "We survived the dysentery, four days should be a piece of cake.   
  
"B'Elanna... darling, " Kathryn said calmly. "I love you, but if I have to look at your face for another five minutes I am going to scream."  
  
B'Elanna glared at her. "You think this has been a picnic for me? You're not exactly an easy woman to put up with, Kathryn."  
  
"So, " Kathryn said, "you have to put up with me?"  
  
B'Elanna glowered at her. "You have no idea."  
  
"Is that right?" Kathryn snapped. She started forward. "Well, my dear. Let me tell you- " Pain flared through her lower back as if she'd been skewered by a red-hot poker. It was sudden and excruciating. She started to cry out but the sound died somewhere in her throat.   
  
"Kathryn?" B'Elanna asked. "Kathryn, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's... my... back," Kathryn said, each word clipped with pain.   
  
"I'm not surprised," B'Elanna said. "You haven't been doing your exercises like the Doctor said. Lack of physical activity- "  
  
"I don't need a lecture now, God dammit!" Kathryn howled. "Just get me into the bedroom." B'Elanna nuzzled underneath her shoulder and with B'Elanna supporting her she managed to hobble back into the bedroom. "Put me down gently." Kathryn braced herself for the pain as B'Elanna lowered her to the mattress. She leaned back, pushing the pillows out of the way so she could lie flat.   
  
"Better?"   
  
"Yes, " Kathryn sighed. "Oh, much better. Just let me die right here."  
  
"You're not going to die, " B'Elanna said. "Not unless I kill you."  
  
"Sure, " Kathryn said. "Take advantage of me while I'm helpless."  
  
B'Elanna laughed. "Don't I always?"   
  
"Mmmm, " Kathryn purred. "That's what I love about you."  
  
B'Elanna sat down on the edge of the bed. "Do you think you can roll over, sweetie?"  
  
"Not without swearing."  
  
"I'll stick my fingers in my ears," B'Elanna said. "Get on your belly."  
  
Kathryn nodded, cautiously turning onto her side. It took all the effort she could muster to get that far. She could feel the muscles in her back tightening and winced, flopping onto her stomach with a muffled grunt.   
  
"God," Kathryn mumbled.   
  
"Soon as this damn quarantine is lifted it's the holodeck for you, " B'Elanna said. "Calisthenics, rigorous calisthenics." Kathryn felt hands fumbling with her clothes but offered no protest as B'Elanna undressed her, slowly, almost reverently, exposing her nakedness to the room. The cool air did nothing to help her taut muscles, and Kathryn was just about to make that clear when she felt B'Elanna climbing on top of her, straddling her hips. The touch of soft, slightly damp cotton panties against her skin made her shudder- and not from the cold. B'Elanna started to massage her back, deft fingers pressing hard into her aching muscles.   
  
Kathryn grunted. "Is that supposed to make me feel better or worse?"  
  
"Hush, " B'Elanna said. "Just relax, will you? Tension is half the problem, you know."  
  
"I know, " Kathryn whispered. She pillowed her head on folded arms, giving in to B'Elanna's ministrations. It didn't take long before she could feel her muscles softening, the pain fading. Fingers kneaded her skin a little harder than before and she sighed.   
  
"Feels good?"   
  
"Mmhmm, " Kathryn murmured lazily. "Thank you, darling. I'm so glad you put up with me."  
  
"I didn't really mean that."  
  
"I know, " Kathryn said.   
  
"Even if I did, I'd gladly put up with you. Know why?"  
  
"Hmmm?"   
  
"Because I love you, " B'Elanna said.   
  
Kathryn felt B'Elanna's bare breasts pressed against her back and wondered when B'Elanna had stripped off her tanktop, then soft lips kissed the nape of her neck, so gently she could barely feel it, and she didn't much care when B'Elanna had stripped off her tanktop.   
  
"You really think that will make my back feel better?" Kathryn teased.   
  
"I'll do all the work."  
  
"Mmmmm.. sounds like an offer I can't refuse."  
  
"S'right, " B'Elanna replied.   
  
Kathryn moaned softly as B'Elanna's lips were again pressed to her neck, a swirling tongue making small circles against her skin. She writhed on the bed, grinding her crotch into the mattress as B'Elanna continued kissing and licking her.   
  
"Sickbay to Captain Janeway."  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake" Janeway muttered. She fumbled for the commbadge on the nightstand and tapped it even as B'Elanna was kissing a soft, wet trail down her back. "G-go ahead, Doctor."  
  
"Captain, I'm detecting a sharp increase in your blood pressure and heart rate. Is everything all right?"  
  
Oh God, Kathryn thought. The monitors! "Yes, Doctor everything is.. mmm, fine..." B'Elanna was kissing the small of her back, so close to her backside that she nearly blacked out from the anticipation.   
  
"Are you sure, Captain? Perhaps I should- "  
  
"We're fine. Laneway outttttttttt! Ohhhhhmmmm..." Kathryn whimpered as B'Elanna pressed a hardened nipple into her anus, teasingly, rubbing it around until she was squirming on the bed. "Baby... oh... god! Please!" She heard B'Elanna laugh then heard nothing but the sounds of her own pleasure as B'Elanna swirled that delicious tongue around then inside her anus. Fingers spread her ass cheeks wide, giving B'Elanna plenty of room to kiss and lick her pulsating hole, and she twitched with every flick of B'Elanna's naughty tongue.   
  
"Yes, " Kathryn muttered. "Oh yes... B'Elanna... " Fingers followed B'Elanna's tongue and Kathryn groaned, feeling the pleasure swelling in her belly as her lover pumped in and out of her ass at a steady pace. She humped the mattress sympathetic to B'Elanna's ever-quickening thrusts, crying out softly a B'Elanna penetrated deeper and deeper.   
  
"You have such a lovely ass, " B'Elanna growled. "I love fucking it... and you love it too, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, " Kathryn wailed. "Yes..."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"I love it when you fuck me in my ass, " Kathryn said.   
  
"Mmmcmm.. I knew it, " B'Elanna said.   
  
Kathryn jerked spasmodically as B'Elanna easily slipped a finger into her dripping wet pussy, wriggling it around inside her until she was panting breathlessly. "Ohhhh.. godddd... B'Elanna..." The double onslaught set her body on fire, flesh tingling with the sting of a million pins pricking her skin. She was so close now.. so close, the pressure almost painfully hard against her mons, seeking release, needing it so bad. Each whimper that escaped her lips pleading for an end to the exquisite torture, each buck of her hips begging for more. It was a paradox of desire that B'Elanna rode to the hilt, taking her to the brink of ecstasy then bringing her down again, letting her dance that fine line until, knowing she couldn't possibly endure any more, B'Elanna acknowledged the ache that was her swollen clit and stroked it, vigorously, bringing her to a crashing orgasm that left her drenched in sweat and more, gasping for breath, sinking against the mattress, heart pounding.. head spinning.. her body a quivering heap of satisfied flesh.   
  
Hands urged her to roll over and she did so, no sooner on her back when she found a Klingon tongue lapping wildly at her tender lips. She gasped sharply, reaching down to run her hands through B'Elanna's hair as her lover gobbled her up with a ravenous hunger.  
  
"B'Elanna!" Kathryn shrieked. "Oh... gods... your killing me, love!" The muffled response she received sounded indifferent to her ears, but she was too lost in the sensations to give a damn. She moved her hands to B'Elanna's shoulders, nails digging into the flesh as B'Elanna pushed her further and further to the edge of insanity with that delightful tongue leading the charge. She already knew her next climax would dwarf the last one, but even she didn't truly appreciate the extent of it until B'Elanna began sucking her clit. She exploded then, her liquid insides spewing outward like an erupting geyser springing to life after years of lying dormant. Kathryn bucked like wild beast, crying out wordlessly in throes of climax. The pleasure rippled through her body, one wave after the next, making her quiver long after B'Elanna had abandoned her pussy for her nipples.  
  
"Don't hold back, Kathryn, " B'Elanna mumbled through a mouthful of her breast.   
  
Kathryn reached down and stroked B'Elanna's ridges. "How can I with you at the helm?"  
  
"True, " B'Elanna giggled.   
  
Kathryn sighed as B'Elanna suckled her nipples, licking and kissing them playfully. She continued stroking B'Elanna's sweaty brow, tracing the delicate ridges with the tips of her fingers until her lover purred.   
  
"I love you, " Kathryn whispered. Reluctant as she was to stop B'Elanna from devouring her breasts, Kathryn needed to kiss her lover more than anything else in the universe. She pulled B'Elanna to her, finding the Klingon's lips and devouring them with her own. Their tongues met, making them both moan hungrily.   
  
"Kathryn..." B'Elanna growled. "Kahless, I need you inside me.."   
  
"Mmmmhmmm, " Kathryn said. "Come sit on my face, love. Let me taste your sweet honey." She settled back on the bed, eyes flaring with arousal as B'Elanna straddled her face. There was nothing quite so breathtaking as the site of B'Elanna opened so invitingly above her. She placed her hands on B'Elanna's hips and lowered that delectable treat onto her mouth, quickly devouring the tender flesh she knew so well.   
  
"Uuuggghhh, " B'Elanna grunted. Kathryn felt her own pussy pulsing excitedly as B'Elanna humped up and down on her face, rubbing those sweet juices all over her eager mouth. She swirled her tongue between the swollen red lips. B'Elanna growled and grunted, finding a comfortable rhythm, thrusting harder and harder against her until she was drenched in Klingon pleasure.   
  
"Yes!" B'Elanna cried. "Kathryn... yes... that's it baby. Do me... oh!!"  
  
Kathryn grabbed B'Elanna's ass, pulling B'Elanna hard against her with each thrust of B'Elanna's hips so she could drive her face further and further into the dark recesses of her lover's heat. She knew from the intense sounds B'Elanna made that her lover was quickly approaching climax and the thought having even more Klingon honey for her to enjoy only strengthened her already steadfast resolve. Kathryn let her tongue go wild. B'Elanna squealed with delight at the increased activity, hips undulating with every flick of her tongue. Faster and faster.. Licking and sucking at a frightening pace, Kathryn devoured her lover's sweet, sweet pussy, the sound of B'Elanna's incredulous gasps filling her ears like a melodious harmonies of a choir. Then she felt B'Elanna tense and she was awash in orgasm, lapping wildly to keep pace with the pleasure spilling from B'Elanna.   
  
"Kathrynnnnnnn!" B'Elanna cried.   
  
The relative quiet that followed suited them both, letting them exchange kisses and gentle caresses long after the last ripples of pleasure subsided. Kathryn stroked B'Elanna's hair, sighing contentedly at the feel of her lover's face crushed against her chest.   
  
"Somehow, I think we'll survive four more days cooped up together, " Kathryn said.   
  
B'Elanna laughed softly into her bosom. "Hell, we'll need them just to rest up so we can return to duty."  
  
"True, " Kathryn said, grinning.   
  
"How's your back?"  
  
"Wonderful, " Kathryn said.   
  
"And the rest of you?"   
  
"Even better, " Kathryn said.  
  
"Good, " B'Elanna yawned.   
  
"Sleepy?"   
  
"A little, " B'Elanna said. "You?"  
  
"Oh... I suppose, " Kathryn said. She found B'Elanna's breast and stroked it gently.   
  
"Mmmm, " B'Elanna purred. "So, tell me Kathryn... do you think it's possible to have too much of a good thing?"  
  
Kathryn laughed, her hand on the move to find other things she could stroke. "I don't know, let's find out."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hoped you liked it! 
> 
> And don't be afraid to tell me if you do/don't. Unlike B'Elanna, I don't bite ;)


End file.
